Flamng hero
by sango12490
Summary: what happens when inuyasha kagomes daught nagi goes out to play? what happens when naraku attacks her and she is saved by a fox demon? what happens when she falls in love that every same day only to have naraku kill her belovid flamin hero? RR


Flaming hero 1

Flaming hero 1

Author- I am glad to say I found my old profile and my old story, I am the original writer to this and other stories it just I lost and couldnt recover my old password for my old file. So I am glad to announce the return of flaming hero and its squeal ill be strong just like you said

Reader- I wrote this b/c I love Shippou and not many ppl write about him so here you go

I don't own Inuyasha

It had been many years scene the gang had scene each other. Nuraku was killed and the gang went different ways. Sango & Miroku were now married and had 5 kids. Shippou went to visit his father's grave and hadn't been seen scene. As for Kagome and Inuyasha, they too were married and were now raising their 13 year old daughter Nagi. Though young, Nagi was one to be proud of. She had Kagome's beautiful blue eyes, along with her raven colored hair. From her father she received he's strength, and he's dog like ears. She was beautiful.

"Mother may I go out and play?" she said in an innocent voice.

"Nagi" Kagome began "oh… alright"

"Just remember not to go near the woods" added Inuyasha

"Yes father" yelled Nagi as she ran out the door.

She ran into the meadow and called for her cat demon

"Kio!"

"Mew!" meowed Kio as he ran along side of her.

They played for hours, unknowingly being watch from afar.

"Come on Kio you'll have to run faster than that to catch me" Nagi laughed as she ran to the interest of the woods.

She stopped,

"Why are the woods so dangerous?" she asked her self "hey Kio I …".

With out warning the demon Nuraku jumped down from the trees

And grabbed young Nagi.

"Put me down!" Nagi screamed "Ahh! Papa Mama! Help!".

"Stop your struggling, you won't get away" chuckled Nuraku "So you're Nagi, Daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha, ha-ha half of a half breed, your father never would have guessed that I've returned"

"let go!" yelled Nagi "Kio attack!".

Kio growled as flames engulfed his body as he transformed into his dangerous demon form. His growl turned into a roar as he attacked Nuraku. But Kio's averts were in vain for Nuraku had but put up his barrier, surrounding himself.

'Kio help me! SOMEONE HELP ANYONE!' this thought repeated it's self over and over again in Nagi's head.

"FOX FIRE!",

They heard some one yell as Nuraku's barrier was covered in green flames.

To Nuraku's surprise the fire had cracked the barrier a little. Nagi whipped her head around to see young fox demon, his brown hair flowing in the breeze, barely covering his bold green eyes. His eyes were full of furry as he glared at Nuraku.

"NURAKU!" he yelled "let her go!"

"My my my" Nuraku said "Shippou is it? It's been a while"

"Not long enough" Shippou said with furry "last chance let her go"

"do you take me for a fool" chuckled Nuraku " I know your fox trick they wont work on me"

"that's where your wrong Nuraku" Shippou said with an almost evil look in his eyes " I'm not weak, as I use to be… spinning top, fox fire, jutalali flip fire"

Shippou sent a wave of attacks at Nuraku. His spinning top was surrounded/ powered up by his fox fire. The flaming top was surprisingly fast and hit Nuraku's barrier.

Crick-Crack-Shatter, Nuraku's barrier was broken and Shippou came at him with his jutalali flip of fire. Nuraku dodged it but in doing so he let go of Nagi

"AH!" she scream as she fell from the clutches of Nuraku.

'This is it I wont survive this fall, I'm to high, I'm falling to my death!' thought Nagi as she fell 'hey what's that sweet smell?'.

Suddenly she realized she wasn't falling any more. Slowly she opened her eyes and discovered she was in someone's arms. Shippou had jumped into the air and was now holding her close to him as he safely landed on the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Shippou turned his head to see Nuraku had fled.

"Y-yes thank you" she replied looking up into is eyes.

'Wow he's so strong and kind, wait why do I feel this way?'

"UH… I'm Nagi Yuika, I'm 13 years of age and I don't believe we've met before again thank you for saving me" she said as she got out of Shippou's arms

"Yuika" he said with a blank face "by chance? … No wait let me answer you first I'm Shippou, no we've never met, I'm 15 of age, now I have a question for you"

"ok" she said looking up at him

"by chance you wouldn't happen to be related to an old friend of mine Inuyasha Yuika?" he asked

"yes my father is he" she replied with a smile.

As Shippou and Nagi walked back to her home she thought

'wow Shippou is so strong yet so kind, My Flaming Hero is he'


End file.
